


Portrait de famille

by Tetitous



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Dick Grayson is a Talon, Family, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, plusieurs lettres de mon clavier déconnent donc c'est chiant d'ajouter des tags
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:22:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26685079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tetitous/pseuds/Tetitous
Summary: "Leur assassin n'est ni l'Ergot, ni leur précieux Gray Son, ce n'est même pas le pauvre petit Dick, il reste désormais trop peu de lui : c'est Robin qui les aura anéantis."Des souvenirs vieux de dix ans ressurgissent dans la vie de Bruce Wayne, des rêves d'une famille laissés au passé qui lui font soudain face.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alors ça aurait été préférable d'écrire ce résumé en d'autres circonstances, mais mon ordi refuse de taper les l, les m, les j et les k (ctrl c, ctrl v sont vos plus grands amis dans ce cas, croyez-moi) .  
> Bref, j'ai pris pas mal de temps avant de poster ce travail alors qu'il est vieux de plus d'un an parce que j'avais peur de publier un travail inachevé, mais je me suis dit "si je ne la publie pas maintenant, elle ne sera jamais publiée, donc autant tenter le tout pour le tout!"  
> Bref, j'espère sincèrement que l'histoire vous touchera ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je compte publier les prochains chapitres progressivement, avec des notes un peu moins longues si les touches continuent à ne pas répondre.  
> Comme la dernière fois, cette fanfic est en partie inspirée de fics anglophones lues sur Ao3, j'adore le concept de famille formée sans lien de sang, c'est très inspirant.
> 
> Sur ce, bonne lecture :)

L'Ergot se leva et sortit de la pénombre. Batman parvenait à peine à le distinguer, mais s'il devait décrire cette silhouette qui se dessinait du haut d'un vieil immeuble délabré par des années d'indifférence, il ne commencerait probablement pas en abordant cette allure, cette posture qui ne correspondait aucunement à celle de ses congénères qu'il avait pu croiser par le passé, et qui fut pourtant la première chose qu'il remarqua. Là où les autres se tenaient droits, comme des soldats attendant leur prochaine mission à accomplir, l'Ergot devant lui arborait une attitude bien plus détendue, même de cette distance il pouvait l'affirmer. Il chercha sur les caméras un angle à partir duquel il pouvait le détailler plus clairement. Il fut surpris par la taille de l'assassin : plus petit qu'il ne l'imaginait, une carrure à la fois plus frêle que celle des autres, mais aussi plus athlétique, comme s'il était plus entraîné ou bien juste mieux taillé pour son environnement qu'eux. Il le voyait sur les caméras, et il ne pouvait s’empêcher de reconnaître dans ces gestes quelque chose de familier lorsqu'il prenait son envol, car on ne pouvait qualifier sa descente du bâtiment autrement, comme quelque chose qu'il aurait vu autrefois, presque une performance plus qu'une simple action, chaque mouvements calculés pour exulter une forme de grâce que seuls des artistes et des acrobates peuvent dégager.

À ce moment là, à cet instant précis où son esprit retrouvait le moment où il avait vu une attitude similaire, son cœur se serra d'angoisse.

Il y avait presque dix ans qu'il n'avait plus songé ne serait-ce que pouvoir retrouver un jour le jeune Richard Grayson, et peut-être que cette fois-ci, il aurait préféré que l'affaire reste classée.

Il y a dix ans, le jeune garçon était terriblement prometteur ; il flottait d'un trapèze à l'autre comme si l'homme était fait pour voler, comme si c'était plus naturel que de marcher. Il avait admiré l'enfant à peine âgé de neuf ans à l'époque pendant l’entraînement, alors qu'il discutait des préparatifs avec monsieur Haly, le propriétaire du cirque. Il avait vu la fierté dans les yeux de monsieur et madame Grayson lorsque leur fils était descendu de la plateforme, le sourire aux lèvres et les yeux clairs, illuminés même, par la fierté qu'il éprouvait pour lui-même : 

« Incroyable, mon petit rouge-gorge, bientôt tu voleras mieux que nous tous ! », sa mère le félicitait d'une voix douce et chaleureuse que seules les mères possèdent, celle qui laissent entrevoir les montagnes qu'elles sont prêtes à gravir pour leurs enfants.

Bruce ne voulait pas se souvenir de leur envol à eux, parce que plus tard dans la soirée, quand est venu leur tour d'entrer en piste , les cordages qui avaient laissé voler Richard quelques heures auparavant n'avaient pas tenu, et le son de leur deux corps s'effondrant à même le sol laissait une empreinte claire et indélébile dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas non plus se remémorer le regard du garçon, ses yeux qui criaient plus que sa propre voix ne pouvait le faire à l'instant, ces yeux qui n'avaient cessés de le hanter parce qu'il les avait reconnus, ces mêmes yeux qu'il observait à chaque fois qu'il se regardait dans un miroir ; le cri ne disparaît jamais, même enroulé de cernes ou des premières rides de l'âge. 

Il avait voulu venir en aide à l'enfant, aurait tout fait pour lui assurer une meilleure vie que celle d'un orphelin en centre d'accueil, mais avant même qu'il ait achevé de signer les papiers lui autorisant sa garde provisoire (il avait profité une fois de plus de son statut, et la police voulait le garder le plus en sécurité possible le temps de l'enquête), Richard, Dick comme il lui avait demandé de l'appeler, était introuvable.

Les jours de recherche s'étaient transformés en semaine, puis les semaines en mois ; malgré toute la bonne volonté de Batman et de la police, et sans le moindre contact d'un potentiel kidnappeur, il avait bien fallu se faire une raison : Dick Grayson ne serait pas retrouvé. 

Il n'avait pas pleuré à l'époque et il ne pleurerait pas maintenant, même en voyant cette silhouette réaliser un quadruple salto arrière, comme si c'était aussi simple que marcher.

Il ne pouvait plus y avoir de doutes, c'étaient bien les gestes d'un des Flying Graysons, l'un des prodiges les plus prometteurs de cette famille depuis des générations, reconnaissables entre milles parmi même les meilleurs athlètes du monde. 

Batman le connaissait, le traitement que subissaient ceux qui finissaient par servir la Cour des Hiboux, mais il ne pouvait pas rejeter le nouement de gorge qui commençait à gagner ses yeux. Il l'avait déjà fait, et il ne pleurerait plus pour le sort de cet enfant, il laissait ces larmes au passé.

Mais autant qu'il voulait regarder ailleurs à l'instant présent, son regard restait fixé sur ce qu’il restait du petit garçon capable de voler sur le trapèze, qui autrefois souriait comme le showman qu'il était.

Alfred, qui regardait la scène d'un coin de l’œil avant de remonter à l'étage, ne reconnut pas cette silhouette, et il n'y avait rien d'étonnant à cela ; le majordome n'avait malheureusement jamais rencontré Dick en personne, le temps que Bruce avait passé avec l'enfant, bien que l'ayant marqué à jamais, n'avait en réalité qu'été de très courte durée, et le lien qui s'était créé entre eux était resté de ceux qui ne se partagent qu'avec l'autre : « Ce sera notre secret rien qu'à tous les deux », comme disaient les jeunes enfants en gloussant dans la cour de récré.

Maintenant que Batman avait retrouvé la trace de Dick, pendant qu'il s'accordait le temps de se remettre de ses émotions, il réalisait la nature de l'être en face de lui ; Dick- non, l'Ergot était en une nuit passé de légende urbaine à plus grand assassin du monde tout juste quelques semaines auparavant. Oui, bien sûr il avait très probablement déjà tué des gens avant ça, Batman était loin de se voiler la face, mais il y avait une différence entre une suite de crimes apparemment sans liens, se produisant dans un intervalle très large et commandités par d'autres, et détruire la Grande organisation qui dirigeait Gotham dans l'ombre bien avant l'arrivée du « chevalier noir », composée des plus grandes richesses de la ville, ce en une nuit, et de son propre chef (aucun Ergot n'aurait trouvé intéressant de détruire l'organisation qui les avait créés simplement contre de l'argent, non. Il s'agissait définitivement d'une action délibérée et calculée de la part de l'assassin). Si la chauve-souris voulait l’appréhender il faudrait éviter de se laisser attraper par ses serres aiguisées.

Rien de moins simple, Dick, dans cet état, était devenu imprévisible, plus même que le Joker. Que pouvait-t-il bien faire, maintenant qu'il avait détruit tout ce qui définissait l'univers d'un Ergot ? Il ne restait que lui ; pouvait-t-il encore l'appeler l'Ergot maintenant qu'il n'avait plus de Hibou à servir ? Cela faisait des mois qu'il le traquait, mais il était presque impossible de trouver un fantôme si ce dernier restait inactif, et l'Ergot n'avait pas donné signe de vie depuis la fameuse nuit. Pourquoi réapparaissait-il maintenant ? Batman avait changé l'angle de la caméra et scrutait maintenant un visage sur l'écran; il n'avait pas le même regard que ses congénères; alors que tous les Ergots qu'il avait croisé avaient des yeux dorés qui brillaient dans le noir, un teint cadavérique et des veines bleutées visibles sur la totalité du corps, Dick semblait plus… humain. Ses yeux, bien que dorés au bord étaient restés bleus au centre, sa peau était bien pâle, mais les veines bleues n'étaient pas discernables, laissant son visage intact, dépourvu de la moindre cicatrice. 

Une réalisation traversa soudainement son esprit.

Le visage qu'il observait était de face.

Il transperçait Batman à travers la caméra.

Merde.

Ces caméras, seul Batman était au courant de leur existence, il était le seul à avoir un intérêt à regarder Gotham de cet angle et les avait installées lui-même.   
L'Ergot savait l'emplacement des caméras. Il savait qu'elles provenaient de la chauve-souris.

Et il laissait son visage à découvert, comme pour directement s'adresser à lui.

Merde.

Il avait probablement trouvé le moyen de capter son signal, de trouver son lieu d'émission et d'outrepasser toutes les défenses qu'il avait installé. Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant que Dick ne fasse son apparition dans la Batcave.

Il était tout sauf prêt. Pas face à lui, pas maintenant.

Il fut salué par un fort accent étranger, et qu'il ne sut que trop facilement reconnaître :

« Ça faisait longtemps, Bruce. »

Il savait.

Bruce, maintenant à découvert, gardait un regard neutre alors qu'il se retournait en direction de la voix. Dick se tenait là, debout devant lui, et le scrutait d'un air impassible. Son visage se plia enfin dans un sourire visiblement faux, mais qui ne se voulait pas agressif.

« Tu as vieilli. »

Bruce décida de garder le silence, pour retenir ses larmes, et parce qu'il ne comprenait pas l'intention de son interlocuteur. Dick se mit à marcher d'un pas nonchalant dans la cave, comme un acteur en train de se mettre dans son rôle, sa gestuelle se transformait petit à petit en ce que Bruce réalisa être l’attitude d'un trapéziste se préparant pour sa performance.

Dick se pavanait maintenant alors qu'il parlait d'un ton soudainement expressif :

« Tu sais, je suis au courant que tu ne m'as pas abandonné, ou laissé seul là-bas. »

Il se préparait à faire un salto avant.

« À vrai dire, je sais que tu m'as cherché pendant beaucoup trop longtemps. Il était déjà trop tard pour moi ; je ne t'en voudrai jamais pour ça, et je ne t'en veux pas. », il continuait son discours, enchaînant diverses figures.

« Mais je doit admettre que tu caches bien ton jeu ; jouer au super-héros et concilier cette tâche avec ton image de multimilliardaire un peu idiot et fantasque, il fallait vraiment oser ! » Il se mettait à rire, un rire qui ressemblait bien trop à quelque chose de sincère, mais qui sonnait trop faux, trop fabriqué. Le sang de Bruce se glaçait sous ce son de mauvaise augure. Ce que le jeune homme dévoilait n'était finalement pas ce qui l'effrayait le plus dans son discours. 

« Que veux tu, Dick Grayson ? »

Il finit en une dernière vrille avec une facilité déconcertante, et se mit à saluer un public invisible avant de se retourner vers Bruce, de nouveau froid et inexpressif.  
« Dick est mort il y a dix ans. Seul l'Ergot aurait du demeurer. Ils ont essayé d'effacer ce qu'il restait, ils n'y sont jamais parvenus. » son visage se tordit dans une expression presque rageuse : « Il n'y a pas de Gray son, leur meilleur assassin n'était qu'un mythe, à moins qu'il fut écrit qu'il finirait par tous les anéantir jusqu'au dernier. », son visage se déforma à nouveau dans un sourire, cette fois presque innocent : « mais leur assassin n'est ni l'Ergot, ni leur précieux Gray Son, ce n'est même pas le pauvre petit Dick, il reste désormais trop peu de lui : c'est Robin qui les aura anéantis. »

Robin marchait maintenant pour rejoindre Bruce, le confronter en face à face avec ce qu'il restait du garçon de ses souvenirs.

Ses yeux se posèrent un instant sur les genoux de l'homme qui restait assis avant de le regarder de nouveau.

« Mes réclamations sont simples Bruce. »

Il se mit à genoux, se trouvant maintenant plus bas que le regard de Bruce, tendant tentativement ses paumes ouvertes en signe de soumission vers lui, un peu comme un enfant qui demanderait qu'on lui tienne la main.

« Accepterais-tu de garder à tes côtés un être abject comme celui qui se tient face à toi ?...Me laisserais-tu appartenir à ta famille, comme tu l'avais promis à lui il y a dix ans ? Même si je ne deviens pas ton fils… M'autoriserais-tu à rester à tes côtés ? Si même tu acceptais simplement de me garder juste ici comme un accessoire, si seulement tu pouvais faire ça, j'en serai comblé »

Ses paroles étaient suppliantes, mais son regard et le ton de sa voix étaient très peu expressifs. Bruce l'avait interprété comme une mise à nu de sa part ; Robin ne jouait pas, il ne pouvait pas être plus honnête, c'était juste comme ça qu'il était à l'intérieur désormais. Mais il serait mentir que dire que Bruce n'avait pas lu cette minuscule lueur d'espoir et d'appréhension dans le fond de ses yeux.

Toutes les cartes de Robin étaient sur la table, ce n'était plus Dick d'après ses dires, et pourtant quelque chose en lui l'avait poussé à revenir. Une petite chose à laquelle il avait du s'accrocher comme si sa vie en dépendait, et c'était probablement le cas. Une lueur, même infime d'espoir qui lui disait que quelque part dans le monde, il avait peut-être quelqu'un qui voudrait de lui, qui le sauverait de son malheur, de sa solitude, ou bien qui serait là pour l'accueillir, peu importe ce qu'il était devenu.

Et Bruce, Bruce avait attendu, avait désespéré, et n'avait jamais oublié le garçon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser au jeune homme qui se tenait devant lui et penser qu'il avait grandi, qu'il était tellement grand maintenant, et pourtant c'était un enfant. Un enfant qui avait besoin de lui, pas de Batman le super-héros, pas de Brucie Wayne le milliardaire, mais de Bruce, de ce type minable caché sous des couches de grandeur et qui pleurait ses parents et ce petit garçon qui aurait pu être son fils.

Il avait espéré des années durant, à cet instant plus qu'à n'importe lequel depuis une éternité, il était Bruce et non Batman.   
Son objectivité froide abandonnée, sa surprise échangée contre des larmes qui coulaient enfin, il prit ces mains tendues vers lui et d'une voix tremblante dit, toute forme de doute absente de son esprit :

« Bienvenue à la maison, Robin. »


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2e chapitre! Avec l'introduction d'un nouveau personnage.  
> Je ne l'avais pas dit pendant le premier chapitre, mais sachez que je lis mes commentaires très assidûment et si vous avez quelconque remarque, ou questions, n'hésitiez pas, la barre de commentaire est à vous :)  
> Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Il n'était en aucun cas préparé à s'occuper de Robin.

Certes, il avait déjà pris des enfants sous son aile, le jeune Jason Todd qui vivait au manoir en était la preuve évidente, mais s'occuper d'un ancien Ergot s’avérait être une toute autre tâche.

Tout d'abord, Robin ne mangeait pas. Pas par privation ou par méfiance, non : le jeune homme était dans l'incapacité totale d'ingurgiter quoi que ce soit sans le recracher quelques instants après. Alfred en avait fait la découverte après lui avoir servi son premier repas, qu'il ne mangea que lorsqu'il lui fut demandé avec une forte insistance, pour finalement l'éjecter comme le ferait un chat avec une boule de poils.

Ou une chouette avec une pelote. 

Depuis ce jour l'expression habituellement neutre du majordome empruntait parfois des traits sombres lorsque son regard croisait celui de Robin, probablement car il fulminait de ne rien pouvoir faire pour défaire le sort du jeune homme.

Ensuite, Robin ne tenait pas en place. Il avait énormément de mal à rester sans rien à faire, et semblait exécrer le fait de dormir, qu'il ne faisait qu'en cas de réelle nécessité. Par conséquent, Bruce retrouvait régulièrement Robin agrippé à une surface aléatoire du manoir et ce peu importe l'heure de la journée ou de la nuit. Lorsqu'on lui demandait, Robin répondait qu'il avait besoin de prendre de la hauteur, ou bien que c'était sa façon d'explorer, et parfois il ne répondait juste pas, le regard fixé vers quelque détail dans la tapisserie, ou couture sur un rideau qui avait attiré son attention.

Bruce s'était vite rendu compte que les sens de Robin étaient largement au-dessus de la moyenne, et qu'ils résultaient du traitement qu'il avait subi du temps de la Cour.

Le dernier obstacle n'était pas des moindres, et était celui avec lequel Bruce avait le plus de troubles : bien que les deux jeunes hommes partageaient désormais beaucoup d'instants ensemble au manoir et cohabitaient sans détruire l'espace qui les encadraient, Jason et Robin étaient en très mauvais termes.

Du fait que Jason ait connu la misère des rues et ait grandi dans une famille très abusive, le garçon possédait un caractère très possessif envers tout ce qu'il décidait de marquer. De nombreuses habitudes de la rue ne pouvaient pas le quitter ; Bruce et Alfred l'avaient par exemple à plusieurs reprises vu voler de la nourriture, la majorité du temps des gâteaux ou des barres de céréales, pour aller les cacher ailleurs dans le manoir. Ni Alfred ni Bruce n'osaient lui en parler ou déplacer les réserves de peur que Jason se replie de nouveau sur lui-même ou devienne agressif, à la manière d'un animal sauvage protégeant son territoire. Pour lui, Robin était un inconnu qui s'était infiltré chez lui et menaçait de détruire ou de lui prendre tout ce qu'il avait, y compris les seules personnes qu'il avait jamais considéré comme une famille. Il avait rejeté Robin dès l'instant où il avait vu Bruce poser la main sur son épaule durant leurs introductions.

Robin ne semblait pas détester Jason, et ne cherchait pas à l'ignorer non plus, mais il ne savait de toute évidence pas comment interagir avec une personne qui n’hésitait pas à lui lancer des regards noirs dès qu'il entrait dans la pièce. Robin en avait très vite parlé à Bruce, de la façon dont les membres de la Cour le regardaient à peine en temps normal, jusqu'à ce qu'ils l'appellent pour lui donner un ordre, puis l'ignoraient de nouveau, et de comment lui devait rester dans un coin, aussi petit et silencieux qu'il pouvait se rendre sous peine de châtiment, et à quel point il avait détesté ça. À quel point il ne voulait plus vivre cette ignorance froide.

Le fait que Robin se force à rester dans la même salle qu'un Jason furieux, quitte à rester à ses côtés et subir sa rage bouillonnante était la preuve même de son besoin d'avoir un contact humain quel qu’il soit.

Cependant, un jour et de la façon la plus surprenante qui soit, Robin et Jason finirent par trouver un intermédiaire idéal pour résoudre ce conflit froid qui commençait à peser lourdement sur le manoir ; un soir que Jason rentrait de l'école, il surprit Robin dans la bibliothèque, pour une fois calme et docile, lisant un livre à haute voix, dans ce même accent qu'il avait possédé durant toutes ses vies.

« Qu'est ce que tu essaies de faire, au juste ? » Jason venait de prendre Robin par surprise, chose extrêmement rare que seul Alfred avait parfois réussi à faire, et ce uniquement lorsque le jeune homme avait commencé à vivre au manoir.

« De toute évidence, je lis. »

« Pourquoi à voix haute alors ? »

Robin pris un certain temps avant de répondre, son visage ne laissait rien passer mais il pesait probablement ses mots :

« J'essaye d'adoucir mon accent.

-...Quoi ?

-Personne dans le manoir ne parle comme moi, et on reconnaissait toujours les gens du cirque parce qu'ils parlaient différemment, les gens se moquent quand on est différent.

-Personne n'a le même accent ici, Alfred a un accent ultra british, Bruce un parlé bien propre et moi j'ai l'accent des bas-quartiers de Gotham, qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

Cette fois Robin prit une pause bien plus longue avant de répondre :

« Vous parlez comme des gens qui parlent anglais couramment, pas moi.

-Il y a qu'Alfred pour parler plus proprement que toi au manoir.

-Mais je sonne comme si je n'avais pas ma place ici ! »

Cette fois ce fut Jason qui hésita avant de répondre :

« …Je sais pas toi, mais pour moi ici c'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien. OK j’admets que j'étais pas bien au début ; moi, un gamin qui vivait dans des rues pourries et bondées qui se retrouve tout seul dans un manoir gigantesque, j'étais pas à l'aise. Mais j'ai découvert qu'ici, c'était mieux que tout ce que j'ai jamais connu; ici je lis les livres que je veux sans les voler, et sans qu'on se moque de moi, et je mange à ma faim, et super bien en plus de ça, je vais même dans une école où les gens sont certes ultra pompeux, mais où on se moque pas de moi parce que je réussis, et parce que je fais toujours les efforts nécessaires. Tu sais, j'avais beau parler comme les gens de là-bas, j'ai fini par me rendre compte que j'y avais pas ma place pour autant.

-...Si je suis trop différent les gens ne m'accepteront pas.

-Et c'est un problème ?

-Oui, je veux être à la hauteur des attentes de Bruce, et pour ça il faut que je m'adapte.

-Est-ce que c'est vraiment Bruce, le problème dans l'histoire ?

-...

-Non hein ?

-...Je veux plus être seul. »

À ces mots, Jason se figea de surprise quelques instants durant lesquels Robin se remit à lire la phrase durant laquelle le plus jeune l'avait interrompu, Jason prit une chaise à ses côtés et l'interrompis de nouveau.

« On prononce ça 'ré-dent-psion'. »

Depuis cet instant, dès que Jason déposait son cartable, il se rendait à la bibliothèque où Robin l'attendait, un livre déjà entre les mains, prêt à suivre des cours de prononciation durant une heure ou deux. Les voir travailler ensemble vers un objectif commun et les tensions entre eux s'amenuiser apaisait les inquiétudes de Bruce, mais le fait d'entendre Robin se démener pour que son accent disparaisse, une part de lui-même en quelque sorte, l'attristait ; Robin avait besoin de voir du monde, d'être à l’extérieur, de redevenir une personne comme les autres, et Bruce ne savait pas comment il pourrait régler ce problème. Dick avait toujours été un enfant social mais Robin était froid et inexpressif la plupart du temps, mis à part lorsqu'il mettait un masque et jouait la comédie, et Bruce trouvait ce comportement plus inquiétant encore que son attitude usuelle.

Il y avait aussi le problème de son physique, problème finalement bien plus difficile à régler car Robin avait beau toujours avoir une apparence plus humaine que celle d'un Ergot classique, elle n'en restait pas moins très inhabituelle et inexplicable auprès du grand publique. Le maquillage restait une option mais Bruce ne savait pas si Robin pouvait rester stable au dehors du manoir, pas parce que Robin avait montré des signes indiquant qu'il serait dangereux pour autrui mais bien parce qu'il n'oubliait pas que Di-non- Robin restait un assassin entraîné, et possiblement capable de cacher ses intentions véritables. Bruce espérait vraiment avoir tord à ce sujet et avait lui-même du mal à croire à cette hypothèse, mais il avait déjà laissé la réflexion de Batman de côté trop longtemps quand il était sujet du jeune homme.

Il n'était pas simple pour Bruce d'observer continuellement Robin, de rechercher dans chacun de ses gestes un quelconque réflexe qui indiquerait une hostilité potentielle, mais comme Bruce avait vite pu se rendre compte, rien chez le jeune homme n'était fait pour être lisible.

Robin était à la fois un enfant qui avait besoin qu'on l'aide à grandir, et une arme à mettre hors d'état de nuire. Bruce et Batman cherchaient encore de quel côté la balance devrait pencher.


End file.
